


Stray Kids

by Smutlix



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21633895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smutlix/pseuds/Smutlix
Summary: Felix and his journey with Stray Kids in detail from the VERY beginning. Enjoy, clowns!whooops prolly discontinued sorry guys XD
Relationships: Bang Chan & Hwang Hyunjin, Bang Chan/Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Woojin, Bang Chan/Kim Woojin, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin & Kim Woojin, Kim Seungmin & Yang Jeongin | I.N, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter : 1**

Felix had been thinking about this all week, and after a while, it started to show. 

He had been selected for the JYP auditions. All he had to do was go to Korea, and bam-! He'd become a trainee. 

His mom, who was herself of Korean origins, had introduced Felix to the world of K-pop. An exciting world, which Felix had fallen for, completely. 

But truthfully, he wasn't so sure how she'd react to this. She'd been very open and cool when he came out as a homosexual, and a regresser, but he thought that if he suggested or disclosed any more things, he'd be pushing his limits, even if his mom was open- minded. So he hid it. He didn't tell his mom that he could become a trainee for JYP, even if it made him miserable. 

But his mom noticed his constantly flustered and upset state. Felix thought he could hide it, but, seeing how his mother had confronted him, he obviously hadn't tried hard enough. 

"Lix. We need to talk. What's up?"

Felix didn't look up from where he was making a drawing in his art book. "Nothing, mom."

His mom gave him a stern look. "You haven't been eating properly for a week now, and you even forgot to play with Olivia."

There didn't go a single Saturday without Felix playing tea party with his younger sister. Sometimes, even his elder sister, Rachel, would join them. 

"Shit! I'm so sorry mum. I'll make it up to her-- speaking of her, where is Livia?"

Felix' mom gestured to his sisters' bedroom. "She's in there, crying for her big bro, and wondering what she did wrong. I suppose she could be a little upset because you forgot, but she's been sobbing continuously, and isn't even telling me why," Felix dropped his notebook and rushed off his bean bag chair to his sister's room. 

"Felix?" His mom called before he could open the door, "I don't know what it is, but I want you to know I'm here for you. We all are."

Felix gave his mother a slight nod before entering the room, and the sight of it shattered his heart to pieces: Olivia was holding a red envelope - the JYP one- to her chest and was sobbing as if the world had ended. 

"Livia? Hey, hey, hey, Livia... Don't cry, love, I'm right here.. Shhh.. Don't cry, Olivia.. " He gently guided her onto his lap as she continued to cry. "I'm here, Livia. Did you... See it? The envelope?"

Still crying, Olivia nodded her head and muttered into her brother's hoodie. "L-lix, wh-why didn't y-you tell me and Rach th-that you were s-selected?" Her voice broke at the end, and so did Felix' heart. "I th-thought you loved m-me and Rach e-enough to tell us st-stuff like th-this--"

Felix rubbed her back, "I do love you Liv-"

She cut him off and looked up at him with teary eyes. "Then wh-why wouldn't you tell u-us? Th-this.. it's such an am-amazing op -oppor-tunity, Lix. B-but you th-thought we wouldn't s-support you, r-right?" 

She sniffled into his warm frame as he replied. "I'm sorry Livia, but think about it bubba, don't I always ask too much of you guys? I feel so s-selfish a-and--, " And Felix too, after having kept this all pent up inside him, burst into tears. 

"I'm al-always a bu-burden to mom and R-rachel and y-you. I'm su-supposed to be a good brother and be r-responsible, but I end up only on the r-receiving end, and I just-- I j-just feel so us-useless li-like a heavy lo-load to all of you--" 

"Felix!" His mom, unbeknownst to him, had heard the entire conversation, and was absolutely outraged. "You are not a burden, understand?! You are the brightest ray of sunshine in our lives and I--WE love you endlessly; nothing about you could be a load to us, kiddo. You are you, and we love you just the way you are. So stop hesitating and go live your dreams, dummy."

Felix just cried more. Because he couldn't be more grateful to his family. 

And this is how he set out to live his dreams. And the first step, was to go to South Korea.


	2. Chapter 2

Coming soon.

edit : coming NEVER BITCHES


End file.
